


Nobody Loves You

by commodorepeppers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: In the aftermath of the destruction of the Sept of Baelor, Tommen realises that nobody every truly loved him.





	Nobody Loves You

Tommen realised in that moment that nobody had every loved him.

His mother had always preferred Joffrey and Myrcella. Joffrey was her prized jewel, proud and charming. Myrcella was her perfect daughter, kind and sweet. A reflection of everything Cersei wasn't.

His father didn't notice him. He wasn't there at the birth, he wasn't there during life. Tommen felt nothing when his father passed.

His uncle Jaime was a snob and Tommen never liked him. He was always whispering with his mother and they were always up to something. Tommen knew he was a bad person.

Myrcella and Tommen had been close until she left him behind. His best friend left him. He remembered watching her cry as she was taken away. Tommen's heart hurt when he heard she was living the time of her life in Dorne. She had forgotten all about him. Her supposed best friend.

Tywin was a bad person. They sang songs about his murderous victories as if it was something to be proud of. The only emotion Tommen every felt for Tywin. Was fear.

He was unlucky in love. He had a small crush on Arya at Winterfell but she seemed to despise him and his entire family. He felt a lot of things for Margaery. He thought he had found the love of his life at last.

He realised she had been playing him in a bitter game of chess with his mother.

His people despised him. He was demon spawn. A product of a disgusting mistake by his mother and thought to be uncle.

His council wanted to use him to their own gain.

He remembered watching them all burn as the Sept blew.

"What's the point." he thought.

"What's the point."


End file.
